


Rivetra Week: Lick/Tongue

by 4_star_daydream



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, NSFW, Punk, Rivetra Week, Rivetra Week 2015, punk Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_star_daydream/pseuds/4_star_daydream
Summary: Tongue rings aren't just for show.





	Rivetra Week: Lick/Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time I had an idea for a Punk!Levi Rivetra au. I probably won't ever get to writing that au, but at least have some smut of it?? Repost from my tumblr.

“Come on.” He spoke, pulling back from their heated kiss. She blinked, disorientated as she felt the weight of her boyfriend disappear, leaving her the sole occupant of his black couch. Petra stood, picking up the gray bow that had fallen from her mussed hair, and setting it on top of her backpack. She watched as Levi disappeared into his bedroom, flush heating her cheeks as she knew full well what was to come.

As she entered his room, she noted his studded, leather jacket hanging off the hook of his closet door. Her eyes darted in search of him, before spotting him across the room by his CD player. He fingered through a few cases, pulling one and queuing up a song to play repeatedly.

She gave him a curious look as the familiar zeppelin track played through his bedroom.

“The Lemon Song?“ She closed the door to his room, lest Hanji or Erwin return to walk in on something.

“Were you expecting something else?”

She pursed her lips. To be quite honest, she hadn’t been sure what exactly to expect, though she supposed looking the part did not necessarily mean all one would listen to is punk rock.

"No, no.” Petra shook her head, slipping out of her flats and taking a seat on his bed. It took him a few moments before he made his way to where she was, unlacing the tops of his boots before stepping out of them. Levi stood, looking her over for a moment, his hand coming up to tuck a stray lock of her hair behind her ear.  
Sitting beside her, his hand resting a top one of hers, he leaned in to kiss her. She latched her thumb with his, leaning herself into the kiss, and feeling the smooth metal of the rings on his lips run against her un-pierced ones. Petra began to slide herself back on the bed, Levi following with quick, little kisses. She laid back against the mattress, head meeting with just half the pillow, though enough to keep her from hitting the headboard. Hovered over her for a moment, he continued to kiss her as he settled next to her on his side, his hand on her thigh as his lips deviated from hers to outline her jaw.

Levi pulled up the material of her pleated, gray skirt, his hand rubbing down her thigh once, back up, before running along the band of her panties. Petra tensed, a light gasp sounding from her. Though his hand took pause, his thumb ran along the skin of her stomach just above the band.  
“Are you okay?” He asked in a whisper, lips close enough to her ear that she could feel his warm breath tickle her.

Petra swallowed, giving him a nod and her consent. “I’m okay…it’s okay.”

Levi pressed his lips to her jawline as his hand continued. His fingertips brushed softly against the material of her undies, eliciting yet another gasp from her as he caught it in his mouth. The brushing turned to stroking; soft, light caresses against her, up and down along the thin fabric hiding her most sensitive flesh.

The muscles in her stomach began tightening, a ripple of butterflies floating through as his fingers continued their pattern. She could feel the beginnings of her arousal, her cotton panties absorbing the wetness he undoubtedly could feel.  
Levi’s fingers lengthened their pathway as they came up her once more, hooking onto the band and pulling the fabric down. His lip piercings tickled her cheek as he kissed her, his fingers stroking her and becoming slick with her wetness. A hum sounded from the back of her throat, something along the lines of tremble wracking through her body. She had called it a shiver, the quake of her spine out of her control triggered from his gentle caress. The pads of his fingers continued to glide lightly across the folds of her womanhood, dipping ever so slightly into her moist opening, and moving back as quickly as the tip of his digit had entered.

It hadn’t occurred to her that he had removed the silver rings that adorned his fingers, his flesh plain and simple against her own. She was too mesmerized by the building pleasure, too aroused, hot, and utterly turned on to really think.

His hand trailed down her again, this time two fingers came together to enter inside, curling within the warm, tight flesh. Petra bit her bottom lip, breath heavy and chest heaving as he worked her, back and forth, in and out.

“Petra, you’re so fucking beautiful.” He whispered, sucking hard at the skin of her neck as he pressed his fingers deeper inside.

“Levi, please…” She begged him as she gripped hard onto the bed sheets at her sides, the cool air against her marked, hot skin giving her a slight relief as he pulled his face away. He parted her thighs further with his free hand, keeping a tender, but firm grip on her. His fingers took pause, pulling out of her as his lips pressed down against her sensitive folds, kissing, sucking, kissing, and sucking, harder once more before his tongue came into the mix. Levi started out slow, the tip of tongue tracing the patterns of her pulsating sex. But it was when his tongue flattened against her, taking a long, broad lick against her womanhood, that she found herself unable to contain herself.

A vibrating, involuntarily moan escaped her as his studded tongue continued to lap gently at her folds. She had nearly forgotten about his tongue rings, two running vertically along the center. But it was the second time those steel studs caressed her clit, that she realized how much of a fool she was to have forgotten.

“Oh god, Levi!” Her hands came to his head, his hair bunching in her grip, pushing herself closer to his face.

He smirked, knowing full well how much he was driving her wild, each flick of his tongue different from the next; straight, zigzagged, swirling, just about any pattern he could think of to keep her on edge.

“L-levi, I-” Petra gasped, her back arching as his two fingers entered her opening once again, fluttering as his tongue continued to caress her. From the way she said his name, he could tell she was close, teetering on the fence between squirming anticipation and an overload of pure pleasure. Pausing a moment, he took a breath, inhaling her scent, before placing his tongue flat against her clit. He did not lick, but rather moved his tongue, the rounded silver studs massaging her warm, engorged flesh. She swallowed, his movements slow and gentle, before going faster and faster, pressing harder and harder, fingers in and out, in and out until finally-

“Oohh-” The sound that escaped her was guttural, uncontrollable, and like nothing neither she nor Levi had ever heard from her before. Her body shuddered, completely rigid and arched as her orgasm rode through her. His tongue massaging turned to soft, flicks of his tongue once again as her body settled, a few spasms running through her as she gasped for air.

Licking her off his fingers, he pressed one final kiss to her pulsing womanhood before finally crawling back up to her. Lying on his side, he felt her wrap her arms around him, giving him a few, light kisses in-between each breath she tried to catch.

“That was amazing.” She spoke, her hand coming to rest on his face, stroking his cheek. He smirked, leaning in to kiss her once more, and speaking against her lips.

“You know…they make tongue rings that vibrate.”


End file.
